Mi nueva Droga eres tú
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Bra era una chica con buenos modales que demostraban su educación y clase alta; Bardock era la oveja negra de la familia y la decepción de sus padres ademas de un drogadicto semi rehabilitado. Pero ambos jóvenes se complementaban bien ella le daba la tranquilidad y paz que el muchacho necesitaba y a cambio él le entregaba su amor que nunca antes se había atrevido a compartir.
1. Chapter 1

Goku veía tranquilamente la televisión mientras que sus hijos estudiaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, al escuchar la puerta abrirse pensó que era su esposa que volvía del centro comercial se levantó para ayudarla de seguro vendría con muchas bolsas pero en su lugar vio a su hijo Bardock que apenas podía caminar y antes de poder dar un paso más se desplomo sufriendo convulsiones

-Goten Gohan BAJEN-gritaba desesperado los muchachos bajaron corriendo las escaleras al notar la angustia de su padre

-¿Qué pas…?-la pregunta del mayor quedo inconclusa al ver a Bardock en el suelo y de su boca saliendo espuma blanca

-rápido Goten enciende el auto Gohan trae algo para que no muerda su lengua- Los hombres actuaron lo más rápido posible. Goku llevo en sus brazos al joven hasta el auto acomodándolo en el asiento trasero junto con Gohan quien se quedó en la parte trasera con él procurando que si volvían los temblores no le pasara algo más grave.

-Papá no tiene marcas en los brazos ni en los dedos tal vez sea otra cosa- comento el mayor de los tres hermanos. Goku conducía a toda velocidad sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras. Al llegar al hospital los atendieron enseguida Se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras los médicos auxiliaban al muchacho. Transcurridos los minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad el doctor a cargo fue a hablar con los familiares del afectado.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?- la preocupación y seriedad era muy notoria en su voz algo que molestaba a los chicos ya que su padre se destacaba por ser de carácter alegre

-tuvo una leve sobredosis nada grave por ahora aunque lo dejaremos en observación esta noche

-pero no tenía marcas en sus brazos ni dedos ya… ya no se droga- agrego Gohan

-eso les hizo creer porque en sus piernas tiene marcas y si este muchacho continua así no tendrá una vida muy larga así que deben tomar cartas en el asunto, la secretaria les puede informar sobre el plan antidrogas y rehabilitación.- el jefe de hogar se tapó el rostro con sus manos ¿en qué momento pudo descuidar tanto a Bardock para terminar en esta situación? A su parecer había fracasado como padre y eso acompañado de una gran impotencia se pasaba largas horas charlando con su hijo sobre el tema diciéndole que podía confiar en él lo iba apoyar para salir de esa horrible vida y aun así el joven prometía y prometía cosas que nunca cumplía además de eso cuando no tenía dinero para comprar su dosis diaria robaba cosas de su casa lo que más le dolió a Milk fue el servicio de plata que había sido un obsequio de bodas por parte de su ya fallecida madre; él muchacho incluso había sido encarcelado algunas veces por desórdenes públicos pero como siempre Goku pagaba las multas o fianza cuando era algo más grave claro que este último siempre terminaba siendo más caro pero aunque tuviese que pedir algún préstamo o tener que trabajar horas extras para conseguir el dinero hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo hiciera lo que hiciera seguía siendo su hijo y no podía darle la espalda

-gracias-dijo Goten estrechando su mano con el médico para despedirse hasta ahora era el único que no parecía conmocionado, el hombre de delantal blanco se retiró para retomar su trabajo- papá hay que hacer algo supongo que has notado que hablar con él no funciona y si le das como opción eso de la rehabilitación va a dar el discurso de siempre de que va cambiar blablablá y seguirá drogándose... ahora lo más importante ¿Quién le contara a mamá lo que paso?

Transcurrieron casi once meses de aquel incidente y Bardock volvía a su hogar cansado después de cuatro largas horas haciendo papeleo ya estaba oscureciendo y a punto de llover. Tenía en su mano derecha unas hojas aún dudaba de su decisión pero ya estaba harto de las discusiones con su madre así que simplemente lo hacía por complacerla a ver si algún día podía sentirse orgullosa de él. Toco la puerta y le abrió Goten su hermano menor. Entro sin decir nada y desplomo en el sofá observando el techo de color blanco

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Gohan mientras le daba un sorbo a su café sin azúcar

-Sí- soltó un suspiro y decidió contarle a sus hermanos lo que había hecho- Mañana seré oficialmente universitario

-Bardock eso es genial- dijo Gohan sonriendo. Mientras Goten revisaba los papales que había traído eran su horario, boleta de matrícula, y el folleto con la malla de las asignaturas.

-¿preparador físico?- pregunto como si hubiese leído mal

-y que esperabas no soy tan inteligente como ustedes pero esto se me hace fácil -los hermanos se miraron y asintieron convencidos.- ¿Dónde está mamá?

-salió después que discutieron y aún no ha vuelto.

-son las siete quizás fue buscar a papá al trabajo- agrego Goten

-¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para la matrícula?- pregunto el mayor frunciendo el ceño, Bardock le dio la espalda apoyando su cara contra el respaldo del sofá-¿Qué hiciste esta ves?

-Vendí algunas cosas que ya no necesito y algunas dosis que guardaba

-Volviste hace poco y ya estas drogandote- La decepción en la voz de Gohan eran notoria en cambio Goten lo miro con repugnancia aunque fuera su hermano había momentos que lo odiaba por hacer que toda la familia lo pase mal por su culpa

-De que estuve metido en esa mierda de la rehabilitación no me drogo solo era cosas que me habían sobrado las jeringas y algunos gramos que guardaba por si necesitaba dinero

-se me olvidaba llamo tu loquero y dijo que tenían una cita el viernes a las tres- agrego Goten de cierta forma burlándose- oye siempre tuve una duda

-¿Cuál?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba para verlo a la cara

-¿alguna vez compartiste jeringa? porque si no lo sabías hay algo llamado SIDA

-Eso lo sé tonto nunca las compartí y tampoco soy un idiota descerebrado- respondió con fastidio. Gohan tomo los papeles que había estado revisado Goten

-Con lo que vendiste no podías juntar tanto dinero ¿Cómo pagaste?

-lo llevaba juntando de hace días

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- continúo con el interrogatorio el mayor

-No lo robe si es lo que insinúas-respondió violentamente levantándose del sillón quedando frente a frente con Gohan- me tuvieron diez meses y medio en ese maldito internado ¿crees que después de eso sería tan imbécil de volver hacerlo de forma tan descuidada?

-ERES UN IMBECIL- grito el mayor dándole un empujón que envio a Bardock de vuelta al sofá -que no te das cuenta que nos preocupamos nos importa lo que te pase queremos que estés bien

-TRABAJE! Estos último cinco días con turnos cortos gane el dinero de forma limpia no te preocupes- desvió la mirada buscando el control de la televisión, al encenderse estaban pasando su película favorita Sherk 2 él no lo admitía pero aún tenía gustos infantiles. Era el momento en que el ogro y el burro se encontraban con el gato con botas por primera vez. La atención del joven de la cicatriz estaba 100% en el televisor hasta que el timbre sonó, los tres quitaron la mirada de la animación cruzando una entre ellos para que alguno tome la iniciativa hasta que el menor decidió pararse e ir abrir la puerta como lo había pensado sus padres venían juntos. Goku tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que lo habían ascendido a gerente de ventas.

-chicos les trajimos sus helados favoritos- dijo Milk mientras dejaba sus bolsas de compras sobre la mesa y las revolvía para entregarle "a sus niños" su postre para ella siempre serían sus bebes aunque Gohan tuviese 25, Bardock 22 y el pequeño Goten 20 años.

-gracias mamá- decía Goten mientras desesperado abría el pote con helado de chocolate con almendras para los tres era el mismo sabor para evitar discusiones en el fondo aun eran niños.

-mamá papá- la voz de Bardock hizo que sus padres le dirigieran la mirada aunque sus gestos se volvieron duros siempre que él abría la boca comenzaban las discusiones siendo el pan de cada día para la familia Son.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Goku, el muchacho se llevaba mejor con su progenitor ya que trataba de comprenderlo antes de juzgarlo

-relájense no es algo malo entre a la universidad mañana comienzan las clases

-Hijo-Goku lo abrazo con alegría más que alegría orgullo porque no era común que Bardock tomara las iniciativas y mucho menos si implicaban algo relacionado con el estudio o trabajo- es la mejor notica que nos has dado en mucho tiempo.- Milk Sonreía satisfecha por fin su ovejita descarriada hacia algo de su vida

-Bardock me alegro por la decisión que tomaste ahora mis tres niños serán universitarios- Este año Gohan terminaría sus estudios si le iba bien en su examen final, Goten iba por su segundo año sin retrasarse con ninguna asignatura al igual que Gohan y bueno Bardock entraría ese ya era un gran paso.-estoy tan contenta ¿Qué les gustaría cenar? Para celebrar que su hermano por fin está asentando cabeza

-hamburguesas; Espagueti; Estofado; lasaña- Los cuatro hombres indicaron su platillo favorito a unísono no estaba muy claro quien dijo se cruzaron miradas de desprecio por no coincidir

-ni sueñen que les preparare a cada uno su platillo comeremos espagueti como pidió Bardock ya que él es el motivo de esta cena

-pero mamá entonces porque nos preguntaste a todos- reclamaba un Caprichoso Goten

-si él tiene razón Milk no es justo-apoyaba su padre con mirada de perrito triste

-ay Goku ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? Bien lo haremos por edad hoy la petición de Bardock, mañana la de Goku, luego viene Gohan y por último Goten

-¿y por qué tengo que ser yo el último? no es justo

-Eso te pasa por ser un enano- se burló el festejado revolvió los cabellos del menor - espero que no te pongas a llorar

-niños basta- Milk se estaba poniendo de nervios

-oye no la cambies estaba viendo eso- se quejó el de cabellos alborotados cuando su hermanito cambio el canal para ver Ted (la película)

- oye has notado que Ted se parece a como era su nombre ¿Bomber? Te acuerdas llorón "mami se rompió mi osito"- Bardock a los cinco años tenía un oso de felpa blanco que vestía chaqueta y sombrero de bombero. Era su favorito pero el pequeño Goten siempre curioso quería ver como luciría sin el gorro y tantas veces jalándolo le descoció gran parte de la cabeza que se unía al cuerpo del felpudo juguete. Sabía que su hermano se pondría furioso creyó que la mejor idea sería hacerle creer que se había roto solo escondiéndolo bajo las frazadas del dueño del peluche. Quien al encontrarlo empezó a llorar sin control hasta que su madre lo arreglo. Bardock aún conservaba el oso que mantenía "escondido" en su armario todos en la familia sabían que estaba ahí pero no decían nada pues era lo único que él joven en realidad atesoraba tanto así que lo llevo con él al centro de rehabilitación pensando que sus familiares no lo notarían.

-Goten me las pagaras-no era una amenaza real sino más bien un juego de hermanos, El menor corría con el control del televisor en la mano mientras el otro le perseguía sin querer empujaron a Gohan haciendo que su helado cayera al suelo y de paso manchándole la camiseta, sin pensárselo dos veces se fue tras ellos.

-NO CORRAN DENTRO DE LA CASA O VAN A ROMPER ALGO- gritaba Milk en su intento fallido de controlar a sus bestias. Goku los miraba con una sonrisa estaba feliz hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenían un cálido momento familiar

-volvió a ser el de siempre- decía mientras se acercaba su esposa abrazándola por la espalda ella beso a su marido observo a sus niños una vez más

-chicos pongan la mesa-Pidió su madre correspondiendo el abrazo

A la mañana siguiente los muchachos se preparaban para ir a sus clases los tres hermanos se fueron en el auto de Gohan el viaje duro una hora ya que la familia vivía a las afueras de la ciudad. En el estacionamiento se separaron Bardock se adelantó ya que antes de llegar ahí había visto a alguien en la entrada de la universidad al parecer lo esperaba un conocido que no era de su agrado

-dudo que tengas clientes por estos alrededores ¿Qué haces aquí?- ya estaba frente aquel hombre y no dudo en encararlo

-Bardock así que los rumores eran ciertos saliste por fin de ese circo lleno de locos y ¿ahora te haces un niño bueno?- se burlo

-¿Qué demonios quieres Nappa? No te debo nada el trato ya se terminó- para ese entonces tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados esperando el momento para usarlos

- cálmate chico no te pongas así solo venía a ver a mi mejor cliente y apoyarlo en su primer día Suerte- el sarcasmo era más que evidente en la última palabra- tengo mejor mercancía a ti te la puedo dejar en un precio especial y de regalo te daré un gramo extra y sabes bien que nunca lo hago - sin decir más se marchó. Bardock estaba serio no se le ocurrió que responder porque colocaba en duda la propuesta, se decía a si mismo que debía ser fuerte su cuerpo ahora estaba limpio y no quería volver a pasar por todos los malestares otra vez pero… esa sensación única ¿lo valía? Sacudió la cabeza y entro a las instalaciones buscando su salón que encontró rápidamente se ubicaba en el quinto piso, en el primer bloque tuvieron anatomía. Pasaron las generalidades y conceptos claves de todo lo que hablo el profesor recordaba que algunas de esas cosas las había visto cuando estaba en secundaria. Transcurrida hora y media la clase de se dio por terminada Bardock guardo sus cosas en su mochila yendo camino a la cafetería que estaba en el primer piso cuando se sentía ansioso necesitaba cafeína mientras bajaba la escalera del tercer piso una chica de cabellos azulados que subía corriendo choco contra él como acto reflejo Bardock tomo la mano de la joven evitando que cayera. Todo quedo en grito ahogado por parte de ella hasta que siento el fuerte agarre alrededor de su muñeca al abrir sus ojos los poso en los negros de él

-ten cuidado- siguio su camino sin tomarle importancia. Cuando por fin Bra noto que ya había pasado el incidente quiso agradecerle al moreno la ayuda pero ya se había alejado como para ir detrás de él

-rayos voy tarde luego se las daré…- La peli azul se había levantado temprano esa mañana para elegir el vestuario adecuado para su primer día aunque termino dándose muchas vueltas se puso lo primero que encontró, no alcanzo a tomar desayuno y llego tarde. Para su fortuna la puerta de salón a esas horas todabía permanecía abierta y su profesor aún no llegaba. Los puestos estaban ocupados habían muchos alumnos solo quedaba uno libre junto a una chica rubia de ojos azules. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue hablarle

-hola ¿está ocupado?- pregunto apuntando la mesa

-no- se veía un poco tímida

-soy Bra mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto amablemente a la rubia

-Marron un gusto conocerte Bra

-wow creo es mi día de suerte me salve de rodar por las escaleras, llegue a tiempo y alcance un asiento.- Antes que llegara el docente las muchachas comenzaron a conocerse tenían muchas cosas en común, y la peli azul descubrió que su compañera no era para nada tímida al entrar en confianza.

-Buenos días alumnos primero que nada les dejare las cosas claras para las siguientes clases cuando cierre la puerta ni se molesten en tocar si llegan tarde no los dejare entrar en segundo lugar la historia del arte es algo complicada así que pónganle mucho empeño si no quieren retrasarse- Las nuevas amigas cruzaron una mirada de terror el hombre se veía que era bastante estricto pero de todas formas estar en la universidad era una de las mejores experiencias para la peli azul.

Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que tuvo anatomía y Bardock descansaba en el campus esas horas libres recostado bajo un árbol escuchando música a todo volumen claro que con los audífonos puestos, miro la hora y se levantó su próxima clase empezaría en quince minutos. Al incorporarse camino dos pasos y frente a él distinguió a la chica de la escalera que le envió una sonrisa. Al no saber cómo reaccionar prefirió ignorarla y continuar su rumbo.

-¿era él?- pregunto Marron, Bra ya le había contado del incidente de la mañana

-sí, quiero darle las gracias

-bueno y que esperas es bastante guapo - la molesto codeándola- deberías apurarte se está yendo

-se veía un poco molesto mejor en otra ocasión.

* * *

Esta historia no dejaba avanzar con "Detrás de las cámaras" ¬¬ y planeaba subirla después de terminar "5 años otra vez" que le falta solo un capitulo pero como no podía teniendo esto en la cabeza la iba a subir ayer pero empezó Titanic y no lo hice :B.. queria agregarle más cosas pero veamos que tan buena acogida tiene :P y otra cosa elegir un título es muy difícil ._. no me convence aun xD

PD: algo gracioso la imagen es de Goku y milk :C busque por toda internet un dibujo de Bardock y Bra pero no habían y pense en hacer un fanart mire la pagina por un rato sin entender nada y con cara de yaoming abri paint y edite la imagen xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado y comente comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases de Bardock habían terminado y aún era bastante temprano como para volver a su casa decidió ir a ver a unos viejos amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo. Se fue caminando a la casa de Toma la cual quedaba bastante cerca de la universidad luego de quince minutos estaba parado afuera toco el timbre y al abrirse la puerta pudo verlo

-¿Bardock?- pregunto como si sus ojos lo engañaran

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz femenina desde el interior

-Bardock hermano volviste- grito a toda Voz, saludándose con un fuerte abrazo

-¿Qué, Bardock?- del interior de la casa salieron dos mujeres una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo que al verlo no dudaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre él

- por fin volviste- decía Hanasia dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho

-¿Cuándo saliste?- pregunto Fasha

-hace como dos semanas- respondió luego de sacar cuentas mentales

-CRETINO SALISTE HACE DOS SEMANAS Y NO TE DIGNABAS A VENIR O HACER UNA MALDITA LLAMADA!– gritaba la de cabello largo

-Hanasia cálmate de seguro estaba ocupado- la mirada de Fasha lo intimido un poco luego de una risa nerviosa asintió con la cabeza

-Bardock ¿Por qué nunca llamaste?- insistió la de cabellos largos obligándolo a que la vea a los ojos

-solo podía hablar un minuto al día y el número obligado era el de mi papá

-Hanasia termina con el interrogatorio- le reprocho Toma- viejo entra de una vez hay cervezas heladas- Bardock estaba más que feliz las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad no más terapias de grupo, malestares y por fin se sentía libre… Habían pasado dos horas y ya no estaban del todo consientes de las tonterías que decían; Milk siempre le echaba la culpa a los amigos de Bardock el haber terminado de esa forma creyendo que la mala influencia eran ellos pero en realidad las cosas eran al revés.

-Estoy mareado y feliz pero me tengo que ir Gohan terminaba sus clases ahora chicos me alegro de haberlos visto los extrañe- decía las S muy acentuadas y cada palabra que pronunciaba las modulaba bastante para que según él no se notara el efecto del alcohol

-oye Bardi te he extrañado mucho no te vayas todavía- pedía Hanasia- quédate un ratito más conmigo nos podemos seguir divirtiendo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-no puedo ahora esas pastilla no me dejan… pero otro día te puedo dar toda la diversión que quieras

-el señor Bardock tiene im

-NO cállate Toma ni se te ocurra pronunciarlo es solo que ahora no no quiero chiao - Sin decir más salió de la casa marcando en su celular el número de Gohan para que pase a buscarlo a un parque cercano ya que estaba mareado y muy seguro de que no llegaría caminando de vuelta. Se fue a sentar a una de las tantas bancas que habían, miro a su alrededor de forma despistada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una figura conocida

-Nos vemos de nuevo que casualidad parece que es algo del destino ¿no crees? Jajaja

-Nappa lárgate no quiero hablar ahora contigo - Se levantó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo ya que su ex vendedor estaba parado frente a él

-cálmate Bardock solo quiero hablar lo bueno de los ebrios es que dicen la verdad. Te puedo regalar un gramo ahora para que veas la buena calidad del producto que no se compara con lo que consumías antes pero claro si quieres más tienes que pagar

-yo no…

-solo tómalo si te gusta sabes que hacer y si no puedes desacerté de el- esta vez acepto sin dudar extendiendo su mano Nappa le entrego el pequeño sobre y lo dejo solo. Pasados unos diez minutos Pasaron a buscarlo

-es mi idea o esta ebrio- comento Videl al ver que Bardock caminaba tambaleándose hacia el automóvil

-quizás, tiene un amigo que vive por este sector- agrego Goten

-ese imbécil espero que no se haya inyectado nada- los tres no le quitaban la vista de encima mientras se acercaba

-Gohan no podemos llevarlo así mamá va enloquecer y recién es su primer día estando a prueba- Videl estaba en el asiento trasero cosa que no le gusto cuando Bardock abrió la puerta

-Goten siéntate atrás con él. Si vomita no quiero estar cerca- el menor tuvo que aceptar pero al hacer el cambio noto una extraña sonrisa cómplice que Bardock le envió a la chica. El gesto "¿Seductor?" no pasó desapercibido por Goten ni mucho menos por Videl que se sintió inquita, nerviosa, y con algo de miedo además de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por disimular bien. No podía dejar que ese perdedor drogadicto arruine su perfecta relación con Gohan por un pequeño desliz

-¿dónde estabas?- pregunto el mayor con el ceño fruncido cuando ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares

-ya sabes la respuesta y no, no me inyecte, aspire ni fume solo bebí cerveza mucha cerveza con mis amigos de toda la vida- nadie hablo por unos minutos Bardock se había dormido hace un buen rato en su lugar balbuceando cosas que nadie logro entender. Al llegar a su hogar que se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad Gohan llevo a su hermano a su cuarto casi a rastras agradeciendo que su madre no estuviera en la casa. Dejando solos a Videl y Goten

-Videl ¿pasa algo entre Bardock y tú?

-No, como se te ocurre además es menor lo veo como un hermanito

-hace rato te veías nerviosa

-Goten estas imaginando cosas que no son… - él la miro con desconfianza y se fue a cuarto a estudiar la materia estaba algo complicada no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Pasadas unas horas Gohan y Videl miraban una película y Bardock estaba despertando de su pesado sueño. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la parejita que se estaban poniendo algo fogosos por decirlo de alguna manera

-deberían esperar a que no haya nadie o que todos estén durmiendo - dijo interrumpiendo e incomodándolos- uhm lo siento

-oye imbécil si vas a salir a emborracharte no me pidas que te recoja- dijo Gohan furioso levantándose del sofá para quedar frente a frente con su hermano-¿con quién estabas?- volvió a preguntar

-con los de siempre Toma, Fasha y Hanasia ¿algún problema con eso?- respondio totalmente despreocupado

- podrías tener más sentido común y tratar de comportarte nos preocupamos por ti metete eso en la cabeza

-No soy un maldito enfermo del que deben estar pendientes… - dijo molesto dándole un empujón- deberías preocuparte más por ti- le dio sonrisa y miro a Videl, ella entendió el mensaje pero su novio no; Como un salvavidas Goku y Milk llegaban a la casa Gohan le envió una mirada de molestia a Bardock y ayudo a sus padres con las bolsas que traían en el auto

-Bardock estas poniendo en evidencia lo que pasó Goten me pregunto si tenía algo contigo así que por favor comportante - comento algo angustiada en el momento que se quedaron solos

-Videl ya paso olvídalo nadie lo sabe además no sé de qué te quejas sí te gusto

-no voy a dejar que arruines lo que tengo con Gohan

-es mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz, que la culpa no te haga abrir la boca porque si lo haces te juro que te hare la vida imposible

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera llamarte su hermano?

- y tu como te haces llamar su novia fiel-los ojos de Videl se humedecieron- agh lo siento… los dos somos igual de culpables pero tenemos que apoyarnos para que nadie se entere finjamos que nada paso y seamos amigos o también puedes fingir eso para que no lo noten- le envió una sonrisa amigable y salió para ayudar a sus padres a entrar las cosas que traían

Habían pasado 4 días de ese encuentro inesperado en la escalera y Las dos veces que se vieron durante esos días la peli azul le regalaba una que otra sonrisa las que él capto pero de todas formas las ignoro. En el segundo bloque Bardock no entro a sus clases se quedó en el baño y miraba con atención el pequeño sobre que le había regalado "amablemente" Nappa hace unos días. No se acordaba del incidente hasta hace unas horas cuando saco un lápiz del bolsillo que estaba en el costado de su mochila, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que casi lo hizo flaquear lanzo por el inodoro la heroína le costó mucho trabajo deshacerse de ella. Estaba más que tenso en esos momentos tenía que hacer algo para aliviar un poco su inquietud se sentía exactamente igual que los primeros días de esos tortuosos meses, lo que necesitaba ahora era cafeína costumbre que adopto el primer mes en esa clínica de rehabilitación.

Al salir del baño vio a la peli azul rodeada por 3 tipos

-No me toques tonto- dijo mientras quitaba de su hombro la mano de unos de ellos. Se sintió aliviada cuando distinguió al de cabellos alborotados lo miro angustiada pidiéndole ayuda ahora entendía cuando decían que las palabras a veces sobraban

-¿Tienes un problema con ella?- pregunto agarrando por el hombro al tipo que la había tocado obligándolo a voltearse

-lárgate imbécil- La paciencia de Bardock no era muy grande y teniendo en cuenta que estaba un tanto desequilibrado en esos momentos no era buena idea provocarlo

-te pregunte si tenías un problema con ella- lo empujo contra la pared la que le sirvió para arrinconarlo, puso su antebrazo en el cuello del joven haciendo la presión suficiente para cortarle un poco el paso del aire y con su brazo libre le dio un buen golpe en la boca del estómago dejándolo en el suelo.

-Lo sentimos- comento uno casi gritando por los nervios que con ayuda del otro levantaron a su amigo del suelo - no volveremos a molestar a tu novia- Bardock camino hacia las escaleras sintiéndose mejor

-oye espera- le pidió la chica

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto volteándose a verla

-gracias - dijo un poco avergonzada pero sin quitar su mirada de los ojos negros del muchacho- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bardock, ¿eso es todo? O tienes algo más que decir

-eso es todo- contesto algo decepcionada y bueno él no espero para marcharse aún se sentía molesto no quería desquitarse con esa chica por eso prefirió cortarla enseguida debía admitir era linda y había logrado llamar bastante su atención estos últimos días por eso tenía que hacerla suya teniendo en cuenta como se dieron los primeros encuentros no se le haría difícil hablarle pero por ahora sería mejor ir a ver Hanasia para aligerar la tensión.

* * *

Se supone que esto también iba a estar en el primer capitulo pero estaba muy ansiosa en subirlo por eso no lo puse xDD

PD: tengo la mala costumbre de pensar primero los finales que en el desenlace de hecho el final de este fic y de detrás de cámaras ya están listos xD y si hay algún error lo siento de verdad que lo leí y nos los vi :B

Bueno espero que les haya gustado les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron y no se olviden de comentar n.n saluditos Bye! (^;^)


End file.
